the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Moria Clan
The Orcs of Moria are Orcs in the service of the Balrog Durin's Bane and his right hand, Gundabad War Chief Nagithas the Indomitable. They are fierce fighters, diligent miners, skilled builders, and very militaristic, being assigned each to one of ten companies. They are fiercely loyal to their leaders, and will follow the Fire Orcs into battle wherever they go. The Moria Orcs currently hold what will be roughly half of Moria, and are always on the watch. They use diverse arrays of troops - from Black Uruks to Warg Riders to Olog-hai to Gundabad Uruks - and are trained in various weapons. No Moria Orc is to be underestimated. The History of the Orcs of the Black Chasm Disclaimer:' This history is almost completely fictional lore and did not happen on the server. Any reference to hostilities with the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm - or any dwarves, for that matter - has no relation to the server itself. This history has been taken in full from The History of Moria, Volumes VI and VII, written and composed by War Chief Nagithas. Moria, which once was known as Khazad-dûm, was long the dwelling of the most powerful clan of dwarves in Middle-Earth. The vast city was the home and capital of the Longbeards, and was steeped in riches and history, as have been recorded elsewhere. But in the middle of the Third Age the dwarves were forced to flee, and Moria received new owners: a clan of Gundabad Orcs. In the midst of the Third Age, Gombar the Black came to Mount Caradhras and built in secret a fortress on the northern side. Orcs flocked to his banner to terrorize the lands around, and many more were bred in the fortress itself. One of those orcs was known as Nagithas, Grievous in the tongue of Mordor, for he was the only one of his brood to survive birth. This Nagithas had a sickly green skin, thin features, and large, red, bulbous eyes. It was quickly discovered that he had superb night vision, and at fifty years old he was put in charge of a mining company. This company went down into the shafts one day, and never came back. None in Caradhras knew their fate. But unbeknownst to Gombar and the Orcs of Caradhras, Nagithas and his company of eighty had found a tunnel melted into the mountain, and they followed it deep under Caradhras. There, they saw something they would never unsee. Long ago, as the Host of the West stormed Thangorodrim, the creatures of Morgoth fled in all directions. But straight eastward fled one creature that, in time, would destroy the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm. This creature was one of the seven chief Balrogs, the elite of Morgoth’s elite. He was a creature of flame and shadow, and he fled to Mount Caradhras, and melted his way deep under the mountain. The upper parts of the tunnel collapsed later, and the Balrog was sealed deep in the mountain. There he slept for years beyond count. Then he awakened, in the Third Age, at a time when all evil was awakening, heeding the call of Sauron. But he could not fit back up the tunnel, for it had half-collapsed. So he was trapped under stone, until the arrival of Nagithas’s company. The orcs stumbled into the room, but stayed at the mouth of the tunnel. At the order of Nagithas, they prostrated themselves before the Balrog as one, and the Balrog was pleased. They dedicated themselves to him, for fight and die in his service, and to spread the will of the Fire. Then came the dwarves. On the other end of the cavern the miners of Durin VI violently burst in, but halted in their tracks at the sight of the Balrog. It bore down upon Durin, and crushed his skull. His corpse was thrown to the wall and his guards burned to death. The survivors fled up the tunnel, and they called the Balrog Durin’s Bane. Durin’s Bane pursued them through the mines, and Nagithas led his orcs after him, but not before stripping Durin of all his armor but the helmet. Durin’s Bane conquered the halls made to service the mines, and none survived. The Orcs made it into their base, and soon scouts were sent to other sections of Khazad-dûm. Durin’s Tower and the Endless Stair had been abandoned, and the guard at Fanuidhol (Bundushathûr) was vastly shrunken. Forty orcs went to take it, and take it they did. As the next year came, Durin’s Bane attacked the main city. The Orcs came with him, and soon the defenses at the western side and Durin’s Crossroads fell. The orcs and Balrog prepared to attack the remainder of the dwarves in the city. Then the attack came. Throughout the eastern side of the city the battle was fierce, but the deadliest fighting was in the Great Second Hall. All but four of the Orcs were killed in the battle, but Durin’s Bane killed King Náin, and the dwarves fled. The four remaining Orcs, Nagithas, Sadaauk, Ushnotz, and Shagor-tûr, dedicated themselves to the service of the Balrog. Nagithas took Náin’s mithril warhammer for himself, and named it Grond, after the warhammer of Morgoth of old. Grond was enchanted with spells of flame and shattering, and carved with fell runes. For hundreds of years the five lived on in Moria. The darkened halls lay quiet, unless one was passing through for one reason or another. The Orcs lived with Durin’s Bane at the Balrog Halls, as the great mining halls of old had become known. Each one of the orcs began work in one way or another, and became proficient at various arts. Ushnotz was a smith, and spent years examining the metalwork of the dwarves and attempting to replicate it, until at last he figured it out, and made great stores of equipment. Shagor-tûr refound the caves from whence trolls had come, and unblocked them. He made the Troll-caves into a secondary fortress, and tamed many of the cave-trolls. Sadaauk became an excellent hunter, a fine builder, and became skilled in the art of shadow. Meanwhile, Nagithas took The Indomitable as his moniker, and with the Balrog learned much of the old world. He became proficient in black arts and a master of flame and shadow. He led the Orcs undisturbed, until the arrival of the Orcs of Gundabad. Nearly five hundred years after the dwarves fled Moria, new arrivals entered the city. For one night a great army of Orcs came from Mount Gundabad and entered the East-gate. They were led by Azog the Defiler, a great pale Gundabad orc with a great hatred for the dwarves. He was the reigning leader of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains, and he chose Moria to be his domain. At the Balrog’s command Nagithas ordered the others to let Azog in, and Azog became the ruler of the Orcs of Moria. Nagithas retained control over the Balrog Halls and Fanuidhol, and let Azog fortify the city. Azog established holds across the eastern side of the city, and amassed great armies. The Troll-caves were expanded and occupied, and many orcs made it their home. Many of the orcs took pieces of dwarven armor, and Ushnotz supplied them with equipment not found elsewhere: armor black and spiked, matched with cunning weapons and great shields. In Moria Azog made Nagithas his Captain of Defense, for Nagithas had lived long in Moria and knew all its ways by memory. For Captain of Assault and Captain of Aid he chose Khaz-bahg, and Urghâsh, and the five became renowned throughout the lands ruled by the High Chieftain. From Moria Azog coordinated raids on the Vales of Anduin, and the ancient stronghold of the dwarves yet again entered prominence in world events. For three hundred years Azog menaced the world, particularly the dwarves. He fought long and hard with the Dwarves of the Grey Mountains from afar, and aided the Dragons of the North to oust them. Afterwards he mostly left the Dwarves alone, for they retreated to Erebor, which was out of his reach. Azog's attacks were carefully planned to win great victories with few losses. Much information was exchanged between him and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, and the two appeared in league. Azog’s own base of power remained unassailed, for there was still terror in the name of Moria. Lothlórien in particular faced the brunt of many attacks in which the Orcs of Moria became known to the greater world. In addition the Orcs of Moria aided the Balchoth on call from the Necromancer in the Battle of the Field of Celebrant, in the failure of which Urghâsh was slain. Eventually the western side of the city became used again as well, for during the Long Winter Azog coordinated attacks on the lands west of the mountains. On Rivendell, Bree, the Rangers, and even in the Shire armies of other Gundabad holds were fought. But from Moria itself a large force set out and attacked the independent city of Tharbad. Much of the eastern side was abandoned, and orcs eventually left with what plunder they had. Then, unexpectedly, scouts near the gate reported that Thrór, once king of the now-dragon-infested Erebor, had entered Moria. Azog snuck up on him in the dark in the Second Hall, and cut off his head. This he threw with a few coins to Thrór’s companion, Nár, whom he ordered to take the news to King Thráin. So started the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. The forces of Thráin and Azog clashed on many fronts for seven years, but the dwarves eventually gained the upper hand. They sacked most fortresses from Gundabad to the Gladden Pass, yet they did not occupy them, for Azog was not to be found. As such, orcs quickly trickled back to and regained control of these strongholds. Then came the Battle of Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale. It was a day of little sun, and at first the Orcs had the upper hand, for they had also strength in numbers, with the orcs of Gundabad in one group and those of Moria in another. Nagithas, Khaz-bagh, and the other Fire Orcs led the battle, and in it many dwarves were slain. Fundin was killed by Nagithas, and Frérin son of Thráin by Sadaauk. Thráin was wounded by Shagor-tûr, and Thorin Thráin’s son by Khaz-bagh, whom Thorin slew. Then, unlooked for, came Náin and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. They were fresh to the battle, and cut through the orcs right to the Gate. Ever they called for Azog, as their mattocks clove through his soldiers. But to their ruin, their wish came true, for Azog indeed came forth. He charged with his bodyguards right for Náin, killing every dwarf in his path. Náin fought him, but Azog broke his neck and killed him. But Náin’s son, Dáin, came from behind, and on the steps of the Gate cut off Azog’s head. The dwarves won the battle, but they had not the numbers nor the morale to enter Moria, for Dáin warned that Durin’s Bane was still present. Azog’s title and holdings fell to Bolg, his son, who ever hungered for vengeance on the dwarves. Bolg returned to Mount Gundabad, gathering his power to destroy the dwarves once and for all. Nagithas the Indomitable reclaimed command of Moria, and the Orc-hordes there fell to him and the other Orcs. Nagithas began his resumed reign by reorganizing and swelling the armies of Moria. The Balrog at this time began to breed Orcs in Moria, which were unique among the Orcs of Middle-Earth. They often had sickly green skin, large pale eyes, long, thick black hair, thin features, and flexible bodies, and were well-suited to the tunnels of Moria. Nagithas at this time made contact with the commanders of other fortresses in the Misty Mountains, and after consulting Durin’s Bane joined them and Bolg in an alliance. They sent out spies, ever searching for news of the dwarves and their fortresses. After about a hundred and fifty years, news spread along the mountains from Goblin-Town near the High Pass: the Great Goblin, the ancient leader of those parts, had been killed by none other than the son of Thráin. The Orc leaders, furious, met at Mount Gundabad, and Nagithas came to join them. There they decided that they would each send companies of orc warriors and wargs to Gundabad, who would seek out and attack the dwarves. But then new news came from the east: Smaug, the Dragon of Erebor, had been slain. Quickly Nagithas and the other orc leaders lead armies north to Gundabad, and there they held council. Bolg decided that he would personally lead the vast host of the Misty Mountains to Erebor, and conquer the mountain. The lot fell to Nagithas to remain at Gundabad in case of a failure, which would turn out a favorable turn of events. As such the Battle of the Five Armies occurred, and the Orcs were defeated. Bolg was slain, and three fourths of the orcs was destroyed. Those that survived returned to Gundabad in haste, and from there they returned home to try to rebuild their weakened armies. Nagithas began this process again, which continued for sixty years. They came closer to their former strength, but before they could completely recover they again came under attack. In the year 2989 of the Third Age, Balin of Erebor set out with a large following of dwarves to Moria. They led an attack on the Great Gate, and slew many Orcs. They breached the gate, and dwarves poured into the city. As they took the primary defenses and the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Nagithas ordered most of his forces to retreat into the deeper levels of the city to regroup and strike later. Balin’s forces quickly regained the First Deep and all seven levels, and with a struggle Oín reclaimed the Second and Third Deeps as well. At the top of the stairs to the Fourth Deep they built a gate, for the Orcs held the Fourth Deep still. More dwarves cleared a path across Moria and reclaimed parts of Westgate. They passed through the Doors of Durin, only to find that the Gate-stream had been dammed and that a pool filled the valley. Unbeknownst to them, in the pool lived a great Kraken, the Watcher in the Water, a monster of Utumno. Balin set up his throne in the Chamber of Mazarbul, on the Seventh Level at the eastern side of the city. The dwarves recovered many treasures, including Durin’s Axe and much mithril. They began again to mine there, and the colony prospered. But after five years Nagithas again struck. An orc scout shot Balin in the Dimrill Dale, and a group of fighters attacked the East-gate from Fanuidhol, lead by Ushnotz. Oín and the West-gate dwarves were killed by the Watcher in the Water, and the Western and central parts of the city were taken by the Orcs. Then came the final strike. Sadaauk lead an attack from the deeps. Shagor-tûr attacked on the Second Deep, and the Balrog arrived in the Second Hall. Nagithas attacked the Seventh Level, and Ushnotz broke through the defenses at the gate. Fundin, a captain of the dwarves, lead a large group of dwarves out through the armies of Fanuidhol, against all odds, but those in the Levels perished. Nagithas himself slew Orí at Balin’s Tomb. The Orcs then regrouped again, and for a year they held all of Moria. But they forgot Fundin’s company, and it dealt them the worst loss that they ever would experience. One year after Balin’s death, Fundin, captain of the dwarves, lead his dwarves back to Moria. He was the son of Dwalin, a friend of Thorin Oakenshield, dead King under the Mountain. He was one of the best warriors of the dwarves, and his bodyguards compared him to Durin IV of old. Secretly, the dwarves crossed the Redhorn Pass. When they came to the Doors of Durin, the pool had sunk, for it had not rained for many days. They entered the western side of the city and captured it, and Fundin called himself King of Khazad-dûm.The dwarves pushed east, and reclaimed Durin’s Crossroads, except for the Troll-caves, which were not assailed. During the battle there it was presumed that Shagor-tûr was killed, for he did not escape. In a great battle, the dwarves reclaimed the eastern side of Khazad-dûm, and the few surviving Orcs fled into the Dimrill Dale. The dwarves then pressed northward, and reclaimed the Endless Stair and Durin’s Tower. In the fury of battle the Balrog Halls were lost under stone, yet the dwarves did not reclaim it, for they could not find it. Fanuidhol too they took, and from the ruinous battle there Nagithas, Sadaauk, and Ushnotz only narrowly escaped northwards. Fundin set right to setting up his realm, which became strong. He built holds across the Dimrill Dale, and made a great fortress at Methedras. Khazad-dûm again was prosperous. Much work was done, and mithril flowed into the hands of the king. The days of Nagithas were over, and Durin’s Bane was sealed in the Balrog Halls. But Nagithas was not killed, and as he fled he vowed that he would return, and that he would shatter the line of Durin. So it was that Nagithas, Sadaauk, and Ushnotz returned to Caradhras. There Gombar welcomed them with open arms. Gombar made Nagithas an official War Chief, and Nagithas made Sadaauk and Ushnotz captains of Gundabad. Then Gombar went far into the east to divine the will of Morgoth, and he left Nagithas in command of Caradhras. Nagithas swelled the armies of the Dark Fortress, and they slew many dwarves. This infuriated the seven Dwarf Lords. They retaliated, and the Great War began. The Great War came to involve most of Middle-Earth. Nagithas led Gundabad forces to victory in the north, achieving wins in the Vales of Anduin, Grey Mountains, Isengard, and at Mount Gram. During this war, Nagithas became acquainted with the leaders of the Dark Alliance, and joined their council. There he met the Dark Lord himself, and became one of his most trusted advisors and strategists. He learned of their great plans, and inserted his own into them. Eventually the Great War died down after a failure in the Dimrill Dale. Gombar returned, and Nagithas took to thinking about strategy and mining in the depths with Sadaauk and Ushnotz. Then, one day, the unthinkable happened. Nagithas and the others were mining when they broke into a passage. Following the passage, they came to the Balrog Halls again. Overjoyed, they cleared the road again, and quickly moved back into their fortress of old. Upon their return to the Halls, the Orcs discovered that Durin’s Bane had not been idle. Many Moria Orcs had been bred their in their absence, and Nagithas quickly took command of them. He divided them into ten companies based on skills, and based the First and Second Companies at the Balrog Halls. Once the companies had been assigned, Ushnotz and Nagithas went eastward, and attacked and captured Fanuidhol. Ushnotz took it again as his stronghold, and the Third and Fourth Companies moved to there, with a large amount of tamed Wargs to be housed there. Sadaauk then took a great army and attacked the southern regions of Moria, and recaptured the Troll-Caves, where the Fifth and Sixth Companies moved to. In the deep caverns there Sadaauk discovered, beyond hope, that Shagor-tûr had survived, and had built the Troll-Caves up further in secret with armies of trolls. Nagithas made him a High Lieutenant for his valor. Nagithas then made Sadaauk his heir as War Chief. Sadaauk expressed gratitude by leading an attack with Shagor-tûr on the lower deeps of the eastern city. From a secret tunnel from the fifth deep to the Troll-Caves, he captured the Seventh, Sixth, Fifth Deeps, and the western side of the Fourth Deep. At the top and bottom of the stairs between the Third and Fourth Deeps gates were constructed. Sadaauk made the Deeps his base, and the Seventh and Eight companies made it their base. Zeleg son of Fundin of Khazad-dûm was dismayed by these losses, and led attacks on Nagithas’s new holdings. However, the Orcs were strong and prepared, and the dwarves could not regain their old holds. For months the dwarves resisted in the eastern Fourth Deep, but were eventually ousted. As war raged in the city above, from the Orc Tunnels many Moria Orcs of old returned. Kharnash, who had come to Moria long ago under Azog, returned and was made High Lieutenant of the Orc Tunnels. More came to join him in the Stone Legion, and many more soon filled the number of the Steel Legion of the Deeps. Kharnash had the orc-tunnels expanded manyfold, and new passages opened to new mines, new holds, and new roads to other fortresses sprung up. Shagor-tûr coordinated with Kharnash and Sadaauk to unleash crippling attacks on Fundin's main infrastructure. In the north, the Balrog Halls were soon made fully operational again, with the help of the orcs of the Fire Legion, specifically Lieutenant Garaglûr, and the Warriors Azok, Hurdash, Cashûr, and Fûshar. The tale of the Fire Legion was soon filled as well, and the Uruks of Moria became feared sights on any battlefield. In the east, the Ice Legion worked hard to rebuild the ruined citadel at Mount Fanuidhol, which was destroyed in the earlier battle. At the start of the year TA 2999, Sadaauk and the Shadow Legion led a lightning assault on the eastern Fourth Deep, and capturex the remainder of that part of the city. The throne that once belonged to the dwarf-prince of Moria now sits forlorn in the captured Hall of Gold as the Seventh Company rebuilds the Eastern Halls of the Deeps. Thus this history comes to the present day, when Moria is consumed in constant strife between Fundin and Nagithas. The songs that filled the halls of old are now exchanged for the conflicting cries of “Du bekar!” and “Ghâsh dig uk!” which echo over the ring of the clash of weapons. Whose hate will win out is yet to be seen. The full text of the History of Moria can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KoA7em6vC0sYmVkmmg1XZSKRvY0sgA9v71RujNhha4U '''''Disclaimer: Grievous1138, author of this text, known as Nagithas the Indomitable, does not intend any of this as a declaration of hostilities between the Clans of Gundabad and the Dwarven Empire. The Moria Orcs The Moria Orcs are unique in that they are divided into five legions, which are divided into two companies of three players each. Each legion inhabits a different city district, and each company has a unique troop type that they are advised to use. Companies are urged to work together on various projects. Moria is ruled by Felagrog, the Balrog outsiders call Dúrin's Bane. War Chief Nagithas stands as his public representative and is considered by many to be ruler, but Felagrog is the true ruler of Moria, and Nagithas obeys his every command. Awards are listed in brackets. Fire Legion (Balrog Halls) First Moria Company * War Chief Nagithas the Indomitable (Grievous1138) * Warrior Azok the Younger (Miguelcacilhas) * Warrior Hurdash (gromash46) Second Moria Company * Lieutenant Shagani (NanoBoat) * Warrior Fûshar (fdomc) * Warrior Cashûr (cashiel98) Ice Legion (Fanuidhol) Third Moria Company * Captain Ushnotz the Blacksmith (Peekous) * Warrior Shar-guk (Sqambles) * Warrior Vizla-tâk (DeathwatchUnit) Fourth Moria Company * Lieutenant Darashû (dcatanzaro) * Warrior Lagzûr (CraftVegeta) Steel Legion (Troll-Caves) Fifth Moria Company * High Lieutenant Shagor-tûr the Endless (MysteryFTW) Ring * Warrior Glower-râk (Snipertje1) Sixth Moria Company * Lieutenant Aggû (wolfking_nl) * Warrior Slith-rat (Rowanvl300) * Warrior Mirgo-shûr (MIL0SEVIC) Shadow Legion (East-gate Deeps) Seventh Moria Company * Captain Sadaauk, Weaver of Shadows (dylanhugh) Ring * Warrior Crag-rût (crag_rut) * Warrior Ehror (Fallen_Rohirrim) Eighth Moria Company * Lieutenant Strigz-thi (WarPig1237) * Warrior Morlûk (mstalfoort) * Warrior Rog-lug (ivanstalfoort) Stone Legion (Orc Tunnels) Ninth Moria Company * High Lieutenant Angmarzku the Architect (Angmarzku$ * Warrior Tak-gar (Qemeh) Tenth Moria Company * Lieutenant Kharnash (Spess_Mahren) * Warrior Mukalog (minerprince13) Separate Players (Other Forts) * Lieutenant Jirr-Kel (Shockblaster) Legion of the Fallen (Inactives) * Lieutenant Morgo-lûk (Morgul_Lord) * Warrior Bashk-ughâr (Balance_Ba3st) * Warrior Azok the Elder (obsidianwizard) * Warrior Thrak-ghôr (Thramili_Grorson) * Warrior Garaglûr (GarrysMod) The Strongholds of the Moria Orcs Orc-controlled Moria consists of the cities of the Balrog Halls, Fanuidhol, the Deeps, the Troll-Caves, and the Orc Tunnels, along with much of the northern road complex. The Balrog Halls The Balrog Halls are the capital of the Orc-realm of Moria. These ancient halls were ordered to be built by Durin V to service the Redhorn Lodes at the beginning of the Third Age. They were the first to be captured by Durin's Bane, and were never reclaimed by the dwarves. Nagithas the Indomitable has his throne here, and the Moria Uruks of the Fire Legion ensure that these halls remain unconquered by enemies. Currently the city contains the magnificent Halls, the Hall of Flames and the Hall of the Shadows, various corridors with storage rooms and barracks, a feast hall, a trophy room, a meeting-room, troop barracks, stables, farms, mines, shrines to Melkor and Felagrog (Dúrin's Bane), the Dark Alliance Vaults, the great War Room of Gundabad, and the throne room of Nagithas himself. Few of dwarf-kind have glimpsed the Hell-throne of Moria and lived. Under the Balrog Halls, great mineshafts extend out from the large cavern known as the Redhorn Hub in a complex network of tunnels that bore into the Rehorn Lodes. Lost among the twisting thunnels is the cavern in which the Balrog was long imprisoned - which still holds the skull of Dúrin VI. One of these tunnels breaks off, and joins with mineshafts originating from the fortress of Caradhras. Fanuidhol Fanuidhol was the final part of Moria to be built in the early Third Age. Originally built as a watch-fortress, Fanuidhol quickly became of more importance with the construction of the Forge Hall. It was conquered long ago by the orcs and used as the strongest defensive position of the city, and has been the site of a number of important battles. Now it is being rebuilt. Captain Ushnotz commands this fortress, and it is mostly used as a gate of Nagithas's realm and a great forge and armory for the Orcs of the region. Inside, it currently consists of a few upper passages, the great Forge Hall, armories, barracks, storage, farms, and mines. The exterior citadel features several large walls on the north, south, and east, a long and fully defendable entrance tunnel, a large and fully defendable gate, and a massive courtyard, which is paved and contains a monument to the Moria Orcs and their history. Fanuidhol will soon feature renovation on the interior, now that the exterior citadel is once more complete. It is guarded by the Warg-riders of the Ice Legion. In the future the interior will be expanded, the armories will be made more elaborate, and the Great Forge Hall will contain the most powerful forges in Middle-Earth. The East-gate Deeps The great main city behind the East-gate of Khazad-dûm consists of seven levels and seven deeps. Nagithas rules the Fourth Deep and the Fifth Deep; the Sixth and Seventh Deeps are caved in and flooded. Captain Sadaauk commands this region. The western Fourth Deep contains the 23rd Hall (the Lesser Forges) and the 24th Hall (The Drum Hall). It also contains various war-rooms and defensive tunnels, barracks for troops and players, a feast hall, an arena, stables, armories, and a command room. The eastern Fourth Deep is still under construction, and is currently limited to the massive Hall of Gold. The Fifth Deep is home to the foyer, many mineshafts and tunnels, the 25th Hall (the miner's hall), farms, storage, the 26th Hall (the great Treasure Hall), the king's treasury, the trophy room, and the War Room. The Sixth and Seventh Deeps, which were built long ago, have been lost to cave-ins and flooding, along with much treasure within. The Orcs of the Deeps are in the process of rebuilding the eastern Fourth Deep, which will contain many more halls and passages. In the future the Deeps will also be connected to each other, the Troll-Caves, and a network of catacombs by the Orc-Tunnels. The Deeps are defended by the Moria Orcs of the Shadow Legion. The Troll-Caves The Troll-Caves are a series of caverns, mineshafts, and tunnels located beneath Durin's Crossroads. Commanded by High Lieutenant Shagor-tûr and occupied by the Orcs and Cave-Trolls of the Steel Legion, the Troll-Caves are a mix of old dwarven ruins and orc- and troll-built tunnels. Discovered by Shagor-tûr centuries ago as the source of cave-trolls that had long troubled Dwarven Moria, the Troll-Caves were expanded from the ruins of dwarven guardrooms, waterworks, and maintenance shafts to include a massive network of caves and tunnels. They contain a gate and foyer, the massive Cavern of the Drums, and the start of soon-to-be-rebuilt catacombs. In the future housing for players and units will be built, along with forges, storage, dungeons, breweries, a treasure hall, a war room, farms, mines, and connections to other tunnel systems. The Orc-Tunnels The Orc-Tunnels are a network of tunnels and catacombs between the Deeps and Troll-Caves. They have recently begun reconstruction and are well on their way to completion. They are commanded by High Lieutenant Kharnash and defended by the Stone Legion. The first bit of work to be done here was the fortress that many consider to be the entrance to the Deeps. This fortress consists of many balconies, walls, and watchtowers clustered around a tunnel, and happens to be across a valley from a dwarven watchfort. The tunnels themselves currently stretch from the West Tunnel Hub on the Fifth Deep, and contain a confusing network of catacombs before finally reaching the Main Cavern. This cavern is home to farms, pools, a library, an armory, barracks, a tunnel to the surface, forges, and further catacombs. In the future the tunnels will be expanded to connect to several parts of the Deeps and to the Troll-Caves, and will serve as a supply route between the three southern fortresses of the orcs. The Northern Roads Though not actually inhabited, the Northern Road Complex is nonetheless essential to Nagithas's realm. This system centers around the Great Northern Road, an old dwarven highway that runs from the dwarven hold at Celebdil to the lowest levels of Fanuidhol. The Orcs of Moria control the majority of this road up to a thousand meters from the gate with Celebdil, but the western leg of the road is the site of constant skirmishes between the dwarves and orcs. This road meets with the Balrog's Road, a short tunnel leading to the Balrog Halls, at the Dimrill Crossroads, which are also home to shrines and lava springs frequented by Moria Orcs. The Dimrill Crossroads are patrolled by the Second Company, which fights alongside the First Company to solidify control of the roads to the west, which contain various checkpoints, including the infamous Checkpoint Ash, which is on the effective border with the dwarves and the site of constant skirmishes, and Checkpoint Shuk, a guard-post monitoring the bend in the road where the Celebdil Bypass breaks off. The Northern Road complex also includes the Celebdil Bypass, an orc-dug tunnel leading from the Troll-Caves to part of the Northern Road, connecting all of Nagithas's realm. The road continues between the Dimrill Crossroads and Fanuidhol. About halfway between, Checkpoint Shre serves as a marker for where the Fire Legion's patrol region ends and the Ice Legion's begins. The entirety of this road system, excepting the Celebdil Bypass, is complete west of Checkpoint Shre. The last leg of the Great Northern Road will be completed soon. The Redhorn Pass Though not considered a build in the traditional sense, the Redhorn Pass was built and is maintained by the Orcs of Moria. The pass stretched from Eregion to the Dimrill Stair, and includes the High Cave, the Abandoned Tower, and the Stair Falls at the Dimrill Stairs. Around the stairs, the clan maintains a number of watchforts. The Redhorn Pass is not considered part of Moria. Military The military of the Moria Orcs is one of the strongest and most regimented in Middle-Earth. And as they have technical enemies living above them, it is no wonder at all. The military of the Moria Orcs is mostly effective because of troop diversity. Each company has a designated troop and every Moria Orc is supposed to have thirty of their type hired at all times. These troops are listed below. * First Company - Black Uruks * Second Company - Black Uruks * Third Company - Uruk Warg-Riders * Fourth Company - Uruk Warg-Riders * Fifth Company - Olog-hai * Sixth Company - Mountain-Trolls * Seventh Company - Gundabad Uruks * Eighth Company - Gundabad Uruks * Ninth Company - Gundabad Uruk Archers * Tenth Company - Gundabad Uruk Archers. In addition, Nagithas the Indomitable is the head strategist of Gundabad - and indeed, for the Dark Alliance as a whole. He can pre-assess a battlefield better than most, and is excellent at determining how to conquer his opponents. He uses various in-battle Orcish commands to signify a specific movement without letting the enemy know his meaning. * Ghâsh dig uk! ''(The Fire burns all) - Signifies a charge of all companies at the enemy. The commander of the battle leads this charge from the front. This is also used to start a battle. * ''Mirdautas vras! (It is a good day to kill) - Signifies a concentrated attack behind the speaker. * Kurrauz u kurrauz! (Back to back) - Signifies a fall-back or tightened defensive line. * Thrak kok ! (Bring me his head) - Signifies a mass attack on one player. Normally used for the fear factor or to take out a high-profile target. * Vrapog! (Retreat) - Signifies a full-blown retreat. * Mushof dil! (Blot out the sun) - Signifies an archer volley. * Marzgi kafak! (Crush their skulls) - Signifies a troll-charge. * Vrapog poshat! (Run them down) - Signifies a cavalry charge. * Nûmbrag Highâsh! (For the Balrog) - Signifies an elite charge (either of the commanders or the Fire Legion). As with the rest of Gundabad, the Moria Orcs have a rank system. Each rank has different amounts of control (detailed on the Gundabad page), and different armor sets. * Warriors use Gundabad Uruk Boots and Leggings, Dwarven Chestplates, Black Uruk Helmets, and Black Uruk weapons. * Lieutenants use Silver Trimmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Black Uruk Helmets, and Black Uruk weapons. * High Lieutenants use Silver Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Gundabad Uruk Helmets, and Dwarven weapons. * Captains use Gold Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Gundabad Uruk Helmets, and Dwarven weapons. * The War Chief uses Mithril Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, an Utumno Helmet, and Grond, the mithril warhammer that serves as his badge of office. Religion The Moria Orcs are divided into two sects: the older Melkoran Sect, who worship Melkor as the chief god and Durin's Bane as a lesser one, and the newer Higarian Sect, who worship the Balrog alone. Both consider Durin's Bane, the Balrog of Moria, a diety. He is known as Highâsh to most orcs (which means shadow-fire), but the Fire Orcs (the four original Moria Orcs who survived the Sacking of Khazad-dûm) know him by what they belive to be his true name: Felagrog. The Melkorans believe that Melkor was the true creator of Arda and was betrayed by the Valar, who cast him down and invented the myth of Erú to undermine him. It was Melkor who created Orc-kind out of his goodness, along with Troll-kind, Warg-kind, Spider-kind, and others, with the help of the Umaiar, the lesser gods. In response the Valar and their Maia servants created Elves, Men, and the filthy Dwarves to cast their lord down. In the end the traitors succeeded, banished Melkor's body, and slew many of his lesser gods. The Melkorans consider Felagrog and Sauron the highest of the gods that are still roam Middle-Earth, and await the return of the full power of Melkor. The Higarians are relatively simpler in their beliefs: the Balrog is god, period. They care not of how they came to be, or anything else, and believe that they merely exist to carry out the will of the Shadow and Fire. Unlike other clans, the Moria Clan has very few members of the Dragon Cult, as many of the orc-leaders consider it heresy. However, the arrival of reinforcements from the Grey Mountains softened these attitudes, and a few orcs of Moria follow the Dragon Cult. They are still, however, few in number, as Nagithas and his loyal followers still preach the glory of Melkor and Felagrog. Rules of the Black Chasm Despite being laissez-faire when it comes to rules, as a part of Gundabad, the Orcs of Moria have more rules than most other Gundabad clans (although still considerably less than many other factions.) Breaking of these rules will have consequences decided upon by the War Chief. # Use common sense. Although this applies for all of these rules, it is very important for Moria Orcs to actually think before doing something. This is the most important rule of all. If you follow this one, you will find that you follow the others as well. # Do not steal. Whether it's supplies, a mount, or whatever, if it belongs to someone else, just don't touch it. Especially if it's someone's white warg. # Help your fellow Orcs out. '''If another Moria Orc needs supplies and you have some to spare, feel free to share. It is also encouraged to put excess items into community storage, which is open for all to use. # '''Don't kill allies. Again, this should be common sense. Don't kill allies of the Gundabad faction, and do not kill the dwarves, who we are at peace with. # Don't place any new banners. Your War Chief and legion commander have a system of banners in each build designed with purpose. We will keep your items protected from theft. If you feel banner protection is lacking, ask the War Chief to fix it. # Follow the Gundabad Honor Code. It's not just to make us look good. The Code is intended to prevent you from getting banned, and because we consider ourselves to be good players. The Code is as follows: Follow the normal server rules at all times. Do not kill players that are building. Do not kill a player more than once per day, and no more than 3 times in a 7 day period; however none of the following count towards this limit: self-defense, killing trespassers in Gundabad owned land, killing in response to insults against Gundabad, and Kill-On-Sight players. Do not kill ANY new players (anyone in or around the Shire, except experienced players, and anyone with no/minimal gear unless one of the above exceptions apply). Make sure you are up to date with alliances, peace treaties and KOS lists; there will be an accurate list in the rules room at the Recruit Camp. # Be respectful. We are Orcs, not filthy dwarves. We have a moral standard to live to. Do not sink to the level of the enemy by hurling petty insults, even in response to the same. The enemy will absolutely insult you and the faction. After all, that's the nature of good players: they're rarely good in practice. You're better than they. Act like it. That's it. These seven rules are all that you have to follow, Moria Orcs. Follow them well. Orc-breeds There are various breeds of Orcs who live in Moria. Some are large and strong while others are smaller and quick. These various breeds are here listed. * Ghâsh-uruku - The Ghâsh-uruku, or Fire Orcs, are ancient Orcs that were bred in Caradhras. Due to mutations that affected many of their tribe, these Orcs all feature sallow green skin, thin yet long black hair, and red eyes. There are only four in existence: Nagithas, Sadaauk, Ushnotz, and Shagor-tûr. The four of them are all of considerable height for orcs, with their tallest - Sadaauk - reaching six feet tall. Over a thousand years of war-filled life has given these four great intelligence and prowess in battle. To make them even deadlier, they can tap through secret arts Felagrog's powers of fire and shadow, to a limited degree. * Gundabad-hai - These orcs came with Azog from Mount Gundabad. They have no difference from those of the Mountain, save in terms of equipment. There are very few of the original Gundabad Orcs left in Moria. Among them is High Lieutenant Kharnash. The Gundabad-hai are not to be confused with Foreign Orcs, as these are either descendants of Azog's original followers or themselves from the initial group. * Zaudrop-ushataru - This breed was bred as a race of warrior-orcs by Felagrog before the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, after the fashion of the Ghâsh-uruku and the Gundabad-hai. They evolved over the centuries to become tall, strong warriors, with pale green skin, little hair, and large, dark-irised eyes. Among their number are Strigz-thi, Thrâk-ghor and Cashûr. * Zaudrop-gurmusu - Bred after the Battle of Azanulbizar, these orcs were made to be better as scouts and assassins than their predecessors. They were shorter and thinner than the others, and had pale blue eyes. Their hair is thick and black. Notable members of this breed are Crag-rût and Ufûrz. * Zaudrop-kapulu - These Orcs were originally bred as miners, but became skillful as swarm-fighters who could worm through the air-shafts of Moria. They were mostly bred after the Battle of the Five Armies. They were short, nearly the size of the Goblins of the High Pass, and had large, pale green eyes and long fingers. Notable Orcs of this breed are Rog-lug and Morlûk. * Zaudrop-uruku - These Moria Uruks first saw combat after the Battle of the Northern Road, when Felagrog was sealed in the Balrog Halls, but had been secretly bred in the years before. The Balrog saw the need for greater warriors to surpass the strength of Fundin's dwarven champions. So came the Zaudrop-uruku - great warrior-orcs of the Fire Legion. They are huge (even for uruks), and have strong armor to boot. Notable members of this race are Azok, Hurdash, and Bashk-ûghar. * Foreign Orcs - The strength of Moria is not only from within. Mordor, Dol Guldur, and occasionally Isengard too have interest in the riches that are mostly held still by the orcs in the deeper armories. These Orcs are often sent to reinforce the Moria Orcish defense, in exchange for gold, silver, and mithril. Noticeboard for the Moria Orcs All Moria Orcs should regularly check this section of the page. Here shall be posted tips and orders for the week on (generally) a weekly basis. * Announcement for the Fire Legion: All construction in our sphere of operation (Checkpoint Ash to Checkpoint Shre) is now complete. However, help finishing the Great Northern Road is both appreciated and rewardable. * All Moria Orcs are reminded that standing armies are mandatory, and are encouraged to engage in PVP training. * All Moria Orcs are encouraged to help in construction at their fortresses. Construction opportunities are listed below. * Available workers are asked to work on the tunnels in the Troll-Caves. * Workers in the East-gate Deeps should focus their efforts on helping Sadaauk (dylanhugh) dig out the eastern Fourth Deep. * Workers at Fanuidhol should focus their efforts on getting the Great Forge Hall completed. * Workers at the Balrog Halls should work on widening nearby roads and mining. * If possible, try to deliver building materials to the Forsaken Fortress' outer walling. * In addition, all Moria Orcs should try to get an army of thirty hired units. Orcs of the Fire Battalion can come to Nagithas the Indomitable for the coins that can purchase thirty black uruks. * Stay alert. Category:Gundabad Category:Evil Category:Faction Category:Sub-faction Category:Factions Category:Orcs Category:Misty Mountains